Goten's Journey
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: A very different twist in the DBZ story-line leaves Gohan and Goten orphans. After 2 years of taking care of the mini-Goku, 13 year-old Gohan kills himself and leaves a note concerning Goten. It has a schedule for his training. This is the 11 years of Goten's training journey. Will lead down the GotenxOC and some TrunksxMarron.
1. Prologue

**Proulogue**

Chi-chi was in labor. Every bit of pain from her life was just coming back, and more.

" Aughh! Get this thing outta me!" She screamed, and everyone in the hospital could hear her. Goten's head was crowning, but his mother's life was fading. Gohan felt this, and was worried but hoping she would be alright. She had told him that she almost died giving birth to him, but she did not get any postpartum depression. So he thought this would be the same as him. Goten's stomach was out, and Chi-chi's ki was at the 1. Goten fully came out, and Chi-chi died.

The doctor came out.

" Is a boy named Son Gohan around?" he asked.

" Yes, that's me. What's going on? Is the baby here?" Gohan asked.

" Why yes, it's here, but I have news concerning your mother." the doctor said.

" What is it? Tell me! TELL ME!" Gohan shouted.

" Gohan, your mothers dead. What is the name?" he asked.

" Goten. He was a gift from the sky, because my father died around the time she got pregnant." Gohan said.

" Well then, we'll have to take you to an orphanage." the doctor said.

" Dr. Ramoray, I have lived on my own for six months when I was four, I can do it however long it takes!" Gohan yelled.

" I'm sorry, but that's the law." Dr. Ramoray said.

" Well, screw the law! Just gimme Goten and I'll leave!" Gohan shouted, his aura surrounding him.

" He'll be here in a moment!" Dr. Ramoray said. He gulped before bringing him the baby. Gohan thanked him before taking off, tears flowing down his cheeks.

_**Two Years later, Goku's original house.**_

Gohan is standing with a ki ball up to his chest.

" I'm sorry, mom and dad. I failed, I couldn't take care of Goten. Goodbye!" Gohan said as he fired the ball, making a bloody hole in his chest. Piccolo had just sensed his power falling, and went to the house as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw a note on the small table with a note on it and read it.

_To whoever finds this note after I commit suicide,_

_Tell Goten that I'm sorry I couldn't see the rest of his life, but it's too much stress for a 13 year 't wish me back. __I'm giving him to Piccolo at the Lookout, so he'll be able to train and get strong like dad._ _Give him this note to pass on, as it will show who and when he will train with. He's starting young, he's two now. He will train with Piccolo from ages , you cannot leave him on his own except to bathe and sleep when you train him, you hear me! Then with Roshi from 6-8. He will be taught by Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien from 8-9. Finally, he will train with Vegeta from 9-13. Make sure he ALWAYS keeps up his training, never slacking like I did. Don't let him fight big fights until he is a super saiyan._

_The last words of,_

_Gohan_

Piccolo ran out of the house to find Goten. He flew up and saw Goten dragging a big fish towards the house. Goten looked up and saw Piccolo.

" Hey Piccolo, why are you here?" the mini-Goku asked.

"Goten, you're coming to where I live. Gohan had to err... go somewhere. But you'll come up to a good meal." Piccolo said as he flew towards him.

" Ooh, food! I'm so excited!" Goten said as he jumped onto Piccolo's back. Piccolo brought him up to the Lookout to train him for the next for years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Piccolo's Grief: Training Begins!**

While Goten was chomping down his meal, Piccolo was standing on top of the Lookout. The moonlight made his figure look silhouetted. Piccolo slowly sat down, weeping into his cape.

" Gohan, we'll miss you." the Namek said, falling into meditation.

_**The Next** **Morning** _

Goten slowly sat up in his bed. The child sniffed for food, and smelled a breakfast of pancakes. His stomach growled. The child jumped out of his bed, shouting " Fooood!". He ran at top speed towards the main dining hall, where Mr. Popo was bringing out more food. The toddler took a seat and gobbled down the blueberry pancakes that had a bottle of syrup on it.

" Are you enjoying your before the first day of training treat?" Piccolo asked gruffly as he walked in. Goten nodded while eating more.

" Well, no more food! We have training to do! I hope your ready to DODGE!" Piccolo shouted as he blasted Goten weakly, getting Goten's fighting instincts into high gear. Goten rushed Piccolo, only to be thrown back towards the open floor, outside of the building. Goten quickly got into Piccolo's stance like he had known it his whole life!

" G-Goten, how did you learn that?" Piccolo stuttered.

" Gohan taught me. He also taught me how to fly while fighting!" Goten said aggressively. Both fighters slowly levitated about ten feet before charging at each other. Both were sending flurries of punches and kicks at each other. Piccolo won this crash battle and calmed down.

" Well, it looks like I won't have to teach you much of the basic ki controlling. Just how to fight with it." Piccolo said with a grin. Piccolo brought out a ki ball with a power-level of twenty before hurling it at the tot. Goten phased out of the way and under the ball. Piccolo had the ball go towards Goten so that it would break the Lookout if he did not attempt to block it. Goten hit it like you would set a volleyball. Piccolo made the ball vanish.

" Goten, you've finished lesson one, ki defense. Now lesson two, ki attacks. Just bring out what you use to fly and put it in your hand." Piccolo ordered. Piccolo was amazed that a two year-old was this strong.

"Like this?" Goten asked, making a ball that had a power-level of about one-hundred. He launched it at Piccolo, who bounced it at the sky. Goten phased up to where the ball was heading and smacked it at the unsuspecting Piccolo's head. The Namek was knocked to the ground, eyes closed to do a surprise attack.

" Uhh, are you okay Piccolo?" Goten asked. Goten flew down to the ground and did the Son smile.

"Wow, I really hurt him bad!" The tot laughed. Piccolo phased behind Goten and kicked him.

" DOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo shouted. Goten spiraled through the air a few times before regaining his balance. _Wow, I should not let my guard down!_ the child thought. The sun was setting and Goten's stomach growled.

" Umm, Mr. Piccolo? I'm hungry." Goten said.

" Just like your father. There's food in the dining room." Piccolo chuckled.

**A/N: I finally wrote chapter 1! **

**R/R! Next Chapter 2 OCs will come!**

**No spoilers unless you have reviewed the prologue and want them!**

**Until next time, this is Gohanlaser9!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enter Arrot and Family! Super Saiyan Goten!**

It has been 3 years since Goten started training with Piccolo. Once, when he was four an reading, Goten had found the letter Gohan left and read it. He almost became a super saiyan, and that's why Piccolo was training him to be a super saiyan.

" Goten! Remember the letter! Remember how you felt that day! Remember the time pendulum when you saw Nappa kill me! Get angry!" Piccolo barked. Goten was shouting in agony at the memories,on his hands and knees. His hair was flashing gold and his eyes were flashing teal. A bright golden light filled the sky as the child became the youngest super saiyan in history. Goten stood on his feet, aura flaring and his hair like Goku when he was a super saiyan.

" Wow, you really do look like your father. Except in Gohan's gi." Piccolo said as he grinned. Suddenly, Piccolo noticed four high power-levels coming into the planets atmosphere. Four saiyan space pods came into view. The pods turned to the Lookout and crashed into the floor.

The pods opened up, and four saiyans walked out. Piccolo and Goten did a quick assessment of them; there was a man, he was the strongest of the four, with a black spandex suit, green armor in Bardock's style, and Bardock's hairstyle with a black headband; there was a woman, who was just below the man's power-level and height, who was wearing pink armor and spandex; then, there were two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair in a bed hairstye, white saiyan armor, white wrist guards, and black boots. The girl had long blond hair, a pink spandex suit, black saiyan armor, black gloves, and white boots. The boy was about 2 times stronger than the girl.

" Goten, get the children! I'll get the adults!" Piccolo ordered.

" Yes sir, Mr. Piccolo!" Goten agreed.

The children both rushed Goten, sending flurries of punches and kicks at him. They realized a second too late that they were attacking an afterimage. Goten sent a flying kick at the boy's head. the boy phased out of the before sending a roundhouse kick at Goten's head, only to have Goten phase out of the way of that. Goten threw a punch at the top of his head, which sent the boy flying to the ground. The girl threw a punch at Goten's face, which he grabbed. Goten spun around five times before catapulting her through the castle.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was having a bit of trouble against the adults. Piccolo threw a punch at the male, only to be roundhouse kicked by the female.

" This is it! I'm through with your tricks!" Piccolo said as he launched his Hellzone Grenade attack. Piccolo enclosed the Light Grenades on them, defeating them.

" I win! Yay!" Goten shouted from afar.

" OK, now you need to tell me who you are, and what your purpose for coming here is!" Piccolo growled.

" Calm down, we are not here to harm you. I am Arrot. This is my mate, Karat. She is slowly dying of a heart disease, which you probably sped up. My son over there, the one that the boy is holding by the tail, is named Kobi. He is nearly as strong as Nappa. My daughter, the one stuck on top of the tower, is named Kale and is barely two thousand in power-level. She is scared of heights. We are here to escape Oli the King Super Saiyan's rein." Arrot explained.

" I am capable of defeating him." Piccolo said.

" Can we stay here? We have nowhere else to stay. I beg you to let us!" Karat begged.

" Mr. Piccolo, can Kobi and his family stay here? He's really cool!" Goten shouted. Piccolo sighed.

" Fine, you can stay. Only because my student wants you to stay!" Piccolo answered sharply.

" Alright!" Goten exclaimed, jumping up and down before reverting back to normal form.

**A/N: Can you tell me if I did well on the fight?**

**Review please! **

**Yes, it will be GotenxKale.**

**Only spoiler I'm giving!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Children Talk!**

" So Goten, how old are you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kobi asked.

" Well, my dad died fighting an evil monster, my mom died giving birth to me, and my brother killed himself. Then I was given to a big pickle to have as my father who seems like he's trying to kill me when we train." Goten replied, not knowing how weird that sounded.

" Oh, I'm also five." Goten said.

" I heard that!" Piccolo shouted. Goten sent a weak blast at the Namek in reply.

" I'm six, and Kale is four. Why'd your brother kill himself?" Kobi asked.

" Well, he couldn't stand the stress of taking care of me. I don't know why, though."Goten said.

" Maybe it's because he was friggin thirteen!" Kale said rudely.

Kobi smacked his sister on the head.

" This is a sad thing for him! His brother died!" Kobi growled.

" It's also why I can do this!" Goten exclaimed as he transformed into a super saiyan, his blue headband standing out.

" You wanna fight goldie?" Kale challenged. Goten answered by phasing behind her and slamming his foot into her back. Kale threw a punch at him, only for it to be blocked. Goten sent a ki ball from his hand to send her flying, before sending a Massenko wave at her. The wave knocked her out.

" Good job, buddy." Kobi said as he put his arm around him.

" Thanks. Can you do this?" Goten questioned.

" No, but I wanna do that so badly!" Kobi whined.

" Well, too bad." Goten said.

" Wanna spar?" Kobi asked.

Goten responded by getting into a stance. Kobi charged him, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at the young super saiyan. Goten dodged every one then shoved his fist into Kobi's stomach. He then phased behind him and sent a barrage of blasts at the six-year-old. Kobi dodged the barrage and was ten feet away from Goten.

" Take this! Kamikaze Crash!" Kobi shouted as he fired a giant red blast at Goten.

" Massenko!" Goten shouted, the super saiyan firing a blast to intercept the red one. Goten's blast pushed Kobi all the way off the lookout, falling towards the ground. Kobi's body fell to the ground in West City with a thud. Goten raced after him and found him laying in one of the gardens at Capsule Corp.

Goten suddenly heard a voice shouting, " Dad! There are two weird people in the garden!". A young boy in a ripped green gi with lavender hair stepped out. His father came out a few seconds later. His father had ripped saiyan armor, gold, fiery hair and teal eyes. Little did both super saiyans know, they would spend a lot of time together in the future.

" Uch, it's Kakarot's second brat, and a saiyan. Attack him, Trunks." Vegeta ordered. Trunks charged at Goten, but Goten knocked him out and brought both six-year-olds back to the lookout to be healed by Dende.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter five:**

**Baseball**

" Trunks! Your loss to that low-level son of that clown Kakarot has been very disappointing! Instead of fighting, you'll get a job!" Vegeta growled. Trunks got on his knees.

" No Dad, please don't make me take that job picking up balls at that stupid Yankee Stadium in America!" Trunks begged, holding his hands together.

" You don't like Yankee Stadium? I love watching games from the lookout! I remember watching the game where Derek Jeter broke the all-time hit record- and the hit was a world series-walk off home run, his 300th homer in his career!" Goten exclaimed, eyes bugged out.

" Yeah, I saw that a bit when we were a few months away and was looking to see what was good on TV here." Kobi said from the ground.

" Mom told me they also needed two bat boys, if you wanna do that." Trunks grumbled. Kobi shot off the ground onto his feet.

" Are you kidding! What are we waiting for, let's go Trunks!" Goten and Kobi exclaimed in unison. Vegeta smirked. Kobi grabbed onto Trunks' arm and flew at top speed alongside Goten towards the best ballpark _ever_ built, Yankee Stadium! Goten used Piccolo's clothes beam that he was taught to put all three of them in Yankee caps, Yankee shirts, and Yankee jackets. They knocked on the door where people were going to the manager to become ball boys and bat boys in time for Opening Day.

" Who is it?" the manager asked.

" Me and my friends wanna be bat boys and ball boys!" Goten replied enthusiastically.

" How many of ya?" the manager asked in his fake Brooklyn accent.

" Three!" Kobi replied.

" Poyfect!" The manager replied. ( A/N: In case you were wondering, poyfect is how people in Brooklyn say perfect.)

" Do we have the job?" Goten asked.

" Yes. As your pre-opening day payment, I will give all of you the team set of baseball cards. A-Rod's a little past the age people retire, tied with Barry Bonds as home run king. A-Rod's hoping to stand alone on that throne!" The manager, Mariano Rivera, said in his real South-American accent.

" Really? Thanks!" Kobi exclaimed, and Trunks grumbled his thanks.

" Come in and learn what you do." Mariano said. Goten and Kobi ran into the locker room while Trunks just followed along.

" Which of you will be bat boys?" Mariano asked.

" Me and him, Mo." Goten said as he pointed at Kobi.

" OK, you two get to clean the players bats after games to make sure they stay good looking and shiny." Mo said.

" Awesome!" Kobi exclaimed.

" Now ball boy, you go onto the field during games, get foul balls, and throw them to fans. You can keep one every month for yourself and get it signed. Bat boys, if the players get new bats they might give you their old bat." Mo said.

" So how much does it pay?" Trunks exclaimed, earning a sock on the head from Goten.

" Old Yankee stars baseball cards. Authentic, mint condition. You'll be getting your first now." Mo answered , taking three 1951 Mickey Mantle cards in plastic cases and handing them to the boys.

" Thank you!" Goten replied. The three saiyaneers ran out of the stadium, leaving the manager smiling.

**Later that day**

Goten was ready for bed, but he took out the '51 Mantle card out of it's case. He suddenly felt a tingling sensation flowing through his finger tips, moving up his hand and through out his body. When it got down to his legs he realized it felt like... like waves on the beach. As the tingles fell down to his feet, he vanished.

**A/N: First off, I'm not giving any spoilers, as a shout out to Rage Briefs.**

**The Yankees are the greatest team ever, A-Rod's gonna knock**

**Bonds of the home run king throne, and**

**Derek Jeter is the best player ever.**

**Just saying.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6:**

**Mickey and Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, The Yankees, a 1951 Mickey Mantle card, or the book by Dan Gutman titled _Mickey and_**_** Me**._

When Goten finally opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a seat at what looked a bit like Yankee Stadium. He heard men talking some where nearby.

" I'm telling you, if Mantle get's injured tripping on something while running to help the old and tired DiMaggio, the Series will get blown right open! The Giants will win it!" One man said.

" Shut yer trap Billy, what can we get Mantle to trip on? A bottle?" The other one asked.

" My thinking exactly, Melvin." Billy answered.

" Why do you wanna hurt Mickey? He didn't do anything to you!" Goten asked, a few feet away from them because he just did not know any better. Goten suddenly realized that he was in the year 1951, because he remembered hearing that in that World Series Mantle tripped over a bottle and was never the same again.

" He's a Yankee, and if they win I'm gonna lose a bundle. We can't have you blabbing, we're putting you somewhere where you won't blab." the guy named Melvin replied as he and Billy dragged Goten to a hotel room. Along the way, Goten tried making a burst of energy. It didn't happen! _My powers don't work! _Goten thought with a panicked expression on his face. After that, a man saw what they were doing and stopped them.

" Stop what you're doing to that child!" The man said.

" Who do ya think you are, telling us what to do?'' Billy growled.

" Mickey Mantle." The man said.

**A/N: Oh no! Goten's lost his powers! Will those men get away with what their doing?**

** Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Get ready for an action-packed chapter, next time on _Goten's Journey! _**


End file.
